Glee Point Blank
by Starladoll86
Summary: What happens when most of the glee graduates come back for break the same time that there is a horrible event at WMHS? Mike will have to deal with Tina in danger and Puck will have the same issue with Rachel. Mostly Tike and Puckelberry but will feature everyone else as well.
1. Chapter 1

_The next stop will be Lima, Ohio and we will be arriving in 20 minutes_

I couldn't believe it was already Thanksgiving break and Quinn and I were already heading back to the small town that we graduated from 6 months ago. It was a little bitter sweet to come back here after the drama that ensued me when I left but it was also nice to come back to a place that hasn't changed as much as the rest of my life has. It was this realization that made me thankful more times than not that Quinn and I had a close connection between us still. "You seriously need to calm down. I doubt Finn will even be in town considering he told Kurt he is still in basic training. They don't let you take days off instead of running 10 miles a day." "I know what Kurt said but the anxiety of not knowing is what is getting to me. What if he is in town? What if I see him and start crying all over again? What if he asks for his ring back?" "Is that why you brought it with you? Rachel, it doesn't do anyone any good if you continue to freak out about questions that you might not have to ask or answer. So please just calm down and focus on something else." "That is easy for you to say. You didn't have a tragic scene at the train station with the love of your life while all of your friends watched pretending to have smiles on their faces for you." "For your information, we were all smiling because we were happy that you were able to go to NYADA. Plus, you and I both know that Finn did the right thing for the both of you. It was clear that he needed to go on the journey that he is on and you were destined for New York." "That doesn't mean it didn't suck." "I thought we were supposed to be getting off of this subject. What are you going to do first when we get into town?" "I'm hoping your mom can take me by my house so I can grab my car and put my suitcase inside. After that I'm not sure. Tina did tell me that the new club practices during last period today; so I thought about stopping by the school to say hi to everyone." "That actually isn't a horrible idea. I might swing by the school after I have lunch with my mom."

_We are now pulling into the Lima station. Please wait until the train has made a complete stop before you exit and be sure to grab all of your luggage. For those of you returning for the holiday, welcome back to Lima._

Here goes nothing.

GLEE

"I can't wait for tonight! Mike is going to back in town and he is going to stay over tonight to watch movies all night with me while we pig out on the latest snack foods that Breadstix has to offer." I said walking to the choir room with Blaine. "I would say I know the feeling but since Kurt decided to stick with school around here until I graduate, I don't have the problem of seeing my significant every other weekend." "Yeah, yeah you are super lucky that your boyfriend's dreams were crushed in May so you could have him closer to you now." "I know that is supposed to be a shot but I'm so happy that it's Thanksgiving break after today so I will let it slide." He gave me a little nudge before we walked into the choir room. Everyone was still excited about the big win we had last weekend that won us sectionals for the 4th year in a row. The makeup counters were still out along with all of the sheet music and suddenly I felt very relieved that I'm a senior now and can delegate these cleanup project to the under classmen. "Great, now that you are all here, we can head up to the audio visual room in a minute to watch the tape of sectionals so we can critique and improve for the regional competition. First I want to introduce a special guest that most of you know already." Mr. Shue announced just as Rachel walked in the door that connected to his office. "Hey guys, I just thought I would drop by and say hi." I was already running towards her to give her a hug with Blaine close behind me. "It is so great to see you! You have to tell me all about New York. How have you been? I haven't gotten an email from you in two weeks." "I missed you too Tina and I promise to spend some time catching up with you while I'm here." "Let's go ahead and head upstairs to watch the video. Tina, you can continue to quiz Rachel after class."

We made it to the room and each of us took seats in front of the big screen that hung on the far wall. "It is even better than I thought it would be. The city is amazing and can't believe I have only been there for a few months." "It sounds so great. I told Mike we will be moving there someday." "So I take it you and Mike is still going strong?" "Stronger than ever; he is picking me up from school tonight and then we are going to have a great week of just the two of us hanging out." "Seriously ladies, after practice you can talk as much as you want. Now here is our performance from last Saturday." Mr. Shue said slightly annoyed and turned the projector on. I wasn't so much worried about my performance since I was the one that sung all of the Rachel Berry solos, but what Rachel thought of my performance. She has spent the last few months with the best retired names in show business and her feedback would mean more to me than anything the others could give. The look on her face as she watched my solo was clear though and the smile she has made me think I was worrying for nothing. I was about to ask her if she had any criticism about that song until there was some screaming coming from the hall along with students running as fast as they could. "You guys stay here; I'm going to check it out." Mr. Shue announced as he started to the door the same time that Blaine and Sam scooted closer to Brittany, Rachel, and I.

GLEE

I was happy to be home for longer than two days this time. Driving down here every weekend was a lot but worth it every time when I pulled up to Tina's house Friday nights and she would come running out to me for me to catch her. Our parents have come to the realization now that we aren't the kids they think we should be and are serious about each other, so they let us stay with one another while I'm in town. That discussion came after the first weekend I came home and Tina and I tried to spend as much time together as we could and ended up falling asleep on whatever surface we were sitting on. I guess they also figured that there is very little that they should worry about now that we have been together for over two years and are still going strong. Everyone isn't surprised anymore at how well it is working for us considering there wasn't a moment this summer that we were apart.

Pulling into my parents' driveway, I looked down the street to see Puck getting out of a cab in front of his mom's house. I turned the jeep off and walked across the front yard to yell at him. "Hey Puckerman who let you come back to Lima?" He looked up and saw me while throwing his bags inside the front door of his house before running over to say hi. "What's going on with you Chang?" He asked as he gave me a manly hug. "Nothing much, I was going to head up to the school in a bit to pick Tina up from glee practice." "You and girl Chang are still together? That's really great for you man. Maybe one of these days I will get the same kind of luck." "Knowing your luck, you have already met her and you let her slip by. How is California?" "Truthfully, it sucks. I got stuck with a minimum wage job and an apartment with three guys and one bathroom. My mom thinks I'm here just to visit but I haven't told her that I plan on staying for awhile and that I turned in my notice at work." "Sorry about that man. I know how much you wanted to go out there and catch a break." "No big deal, I'm just happy I don't have to do anything for the next week except eat like a pig." My phone started ringing then and looked down to my pocket to get it.

"Hey mom, I will see you tonight when you get home but I'm talking to Puck right now." "Michael stop talking. I was calling to tell you that I haven't seen Tina come through here yet and I don't know if that is a good or bad thing. Everyone is running around here like crazy but I have all of the nurses looking out for her." "Wait, what are you talking about? Why would you be watching the ER for Tina to come through?" "There is a shooting going on at the high school right now. The ambulances have brought in a couple of patients already but there are still students trapped in the school. I'm telling you that Tina is not here." Without thinking I hung the phone up with my mom and started running towards my jeep. "Chang, what the hell was that about?" Puck asked running behind me. "The high school has a shooter running around and Tina is still inside." He ran around my jeep then to jump in before I threw it in reverse to make our way to the school.

GLEE

"Have fun visiting your friends Quinnie. I'll see you later sweetheart." My mom gave me a kiss on the cheek before she climbed out of the SUV and walked back into the house. We just had a great lunch together and then went shopping for some new clothes but now I was heading to the school to join up with Rachel and see all of our friends that were still there. It was going to be great to see Tina, Brittany, Artie and the rest of them that I have missed these last few months. Driving through the town was enough to almost bring a tear to my eye seeing that nothing had changed. Life changes so much and so fast that it's great to see that some things stay the same. It was hard to look at all of the landmarks I love when all of the emergency vehicles seem to be passing me every other minute. What was going on? I had never seen more than two fire trucks out at once but they all seemed to be going to the…high school.

I pulled my explorer into the grass area that was usually where they hung all banners of upcoming events but today it was a parking lot because the parking lot was roped off. What was going on here? I climbed out of my truck then and started to make my way to where the crowd seemed to be when a jeep screeched to a halt in the spot next to my vehicle. Normally I would have been stunned by the fact to see Puck and Mike climbing out of the jeep in a hurry but now I was more in panic mode. "Puck, what is going on here?" I asked as they were running toward me and I had to keep up at the same pace in order to run with them because they didn't stop when they saw me. "There is a shooter in there and Tina is still in there." Puck replied just as we made it to the crowd of people standing directly behind the police tape all screaming and crying to find students that they love. "Michael!" We all turned our heads to see Mike's dad and Tina's parents standing directly behind the tape just a few feet away from us. Mike quickly forced his way to them with Puck and I following close behind.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Mike asked with anger and worry in his eyes. Tina's mom was crying hysterically while holding a necklace up to her mouth and the two dads had fear in their eyes as well but also knew they need to get things done. "All they know for sure is there are two shooters and they are still in the building. They have cleared most of the first floor but haven't found any of the glee kids yet. There have been two deaths but the police haven't released their names." Mike Sr. told us trying to let Mike know as much as he could about the love of his life even though he really didn't know much. "What class does she have right now?" Kyle asked the group. "She has glee right now so they should be in the choir room." "They already cleared that part of the building son. She has to be somewhere else. Is there any place that you would go in the school as a group?" The three of us started to think about the last three years of high school trying to figure out where everyone was. "We would go to the auditorium or the gym all the time." Puck suggested. "They cleared those places first." "Sometimes we would go to the dance room." I suggested. "Tina said they turned that into a classroom this year because they ran out of room. The only other place I could think of is the audio room because they had sectionals last week." Mike said with his eyes dark as if he is looking through us. "That has to be it! It is on the second floor and in the far corner without any windows except the one at the top." I shouted.

"I'm going to get her out of that school." Mike said starting to run to the far side of the school that almost touched the police tape. "Michael, the police will find her. All we can do now is waiting for them to get to her." Mike went to stand in front of his dad and I noticed then that Mike was taller than his dad. "I love Tina more than anything I can ever describe to anyone. If she is in there, then nothing will be able to stop me from going in there to find her." We all looked in shock at Mike standing up to his father. None of us had ever seen that before. "What happens if you get hurt trying to find her?" Michelle asked very quietly. "I couldn't bear it if you were injured trying to save her." Mike's face softened as he turned to face her. "I don't care if I get hurt. Tina is my number one priority and I will get her out of there." He turned back so all three of the parents were looking at him now. "You guys don't seem to get it. I would die for Tina that is how much I love her." There was silence for a minute before Mike Sr. spoke up again. "Be safe my son; go find our Tina." "I'm going with you Chang." Puck announced as Mike gave his dad and Tina's parents a quick hug. "That's a good idea because Rachel is in there too." I told them and Puck stopped in his tracks. "What? Why is she in there?" "We got home early and she wanted to go see everyone. That is the reason I'm here, I was supposed to meet them." I saw the look that Mike had thinking about the danger that Tina is in hit Puck's face now. He always had a thing for Rachel but it was clear now that his feels were more than just something. Maybe Finn breaking things off wasn't a bad thing. "I'm going to save Berry." That was all he said before both boys started running around the building.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I hoped you like it. I have two more chapters to go along with this and will get them out this week. Thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

We were all huddled in the corner against the wall connected to the hallway. At first we weren't sure what was going on but we had heard a few bangs that sounded a lot like gun shots so I feared the worst. "Mr. Shue has been gone a long time. Shouldn't he be back to the classroom now?" Brittany asked as she wrapped her arms around her knees and started to rock back and forth. "I don't know what is going on out there Britt but I'm sure Mr. Shue went to find us help. There is clearly something wrong here and he wouldn't just abandon us when we need him most. So we need to just sit and wait and soon this will all be over." Rachel said but it was obvious that she was just as scared but trying to keep up the normal Rachel Berry optimism. "We don't know anything. It is very possible that things could end badly for us and we just have to accept that we are stuck in a crappy place without any guarantee of getting out." Artie announced much to Sam's disappointment and causing him to go on a rant. "Shut the hell up Artie! We don't know anything but that doesn't give you the right to scare everyone just because you like to lay the truth out for everyone to hear. There are some people in this room that still have faith and are looking for helpful ways to get out of this mess. So you can either be a man by helping us get out of here or you can continue to be a pansy even though you are the one who is such a great Halo player."

That rant kept Artie and everyone else who had any doubts about the situation quiet. "Now, I'm going to crack the door slightly to see what is going on in the hallway. I need all of you to be as quiet as you can so we don't inform people where we are at." Sam crawled to the door and then gently lifted himself up when he reached it to look out the window. It must have been clear because he very gently without making a sound opened the door just a crack to get a better look. There was nothing for a moment until I faintly heard Mr. Shue's voice as it seemed to be coming from down the long hallway. "Adam, do you know what is going on? You are the first person I have seen." "There is a shooter in the building. He is taking revenge on the school because he is tired of getting picked on for playing the violin. The bullying needs to stop in this school once and for all and he intends to do that today." "I agree but shooting a school full of kids isn't the way to do it." "You're wrong", it was the last we heard before another loud bang that we now knew was a gun shot. Sam quickly but very quietly closed the door all the way again before locking in and crawling back to the rest of us. "Adam ran up the stairs to the third floor but he shot Mr. Shue first."

All of us were trying not to cry or scream out loud to keep him from hearing us but it was hard. Brittany now had her head lying against the ground crying into her coat to keep her noise muffled while Rachel was holding one of the freshman girls in a hug trying to keep her calm. The only thing that kept running through my mind was Mike. It was the only thing that came to my mind and it kept me calm. I knew that he would be outside waiting for me when we got out of this mess. He would wrap me in his arms and he wouldn't let go of me all weekend so he would know that I'm safe. Mike would get me out of this nightmare without even thinking about himself no matter what the price was. Wait… If I knew Mike the way I knew him, he was trying to find a way inside right now to get me. He wouldn't leave me in danger. Mike would save me from everything. "Rach, give me your cell phone." I said in the smallest whisper. Rachel quietly dug in her small purse that was over her shoulder and pulled the small decorated phone out for me. I needed to send Mike a message letting him know where I was so he wouldn't get hurt looking in the wrong places. This was the least I could do for him if he was coming to save me.

GLEE

Puck and I had just run up the wheelchair ramp that was next to the Teachers' Lounge on the first floor. We made it inside and were very slowly and cautiously making our way to the door when my phone dinged causing us both to jump and quickly look around to see if anyone heard. "Think you could put that on silent. I would prefer not to die when I'm trying to be a badass to save Rachel." "And Tina" "Yeah, yeah and girl Chang. What does your phone say?" I looked down at my phone and saw it was a message from Rachel's number. "It's from Rachel!" Puck walked the two feet over to where I was to look at the phone too. _All glee in av room shooter on third floor. We are safe but Mr. Shue shot. I love you so much Mike I always have-Tina._

I instantly found tears in my eyes but I wasn't sure if they were sad or happy tears. The happiness came from the fact that she was still alive but it was sad to think that this almost felt like a never going to see you again text. "We got to get going now that we know they are up there for sure." Puck said but it went straight through my ears as if I couldn't understand the simple words he was saying. The thought that this could be it was taking over me. I couldn't lose her. Tina is everything to me and I couldn't let her leave me when she is just feet away. I couldn't let her get hurt. "Mike, Tina is upstairs right now scared to death. She sent you that message so she could be found. She is calling out to you Mike and we need to go now." I heard him that time and I was moving once again.

GLEE

It felt like it had been 5 hours since Mike and Puck left for the side entrance of the school but really it was only 20 minutes. Were they there yet? Were they all hurt? It was hard to stand here with the parents of two students who were now inside that building. "Julie, Mike went inside to find Tina… I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen… Sweetheart I know but his love is in there and in danger. I would do the same thing if it was you. I know that he is our baby but he is grown up now and has things he feels he needs to do. Tina is inside the school and there isn't anything Mike wouldn't do to get to her. That is why he asked us last weekend for his blessing; they love each other as much as we do and we have to let them be." Mike Sr. was talking to his wife and it was almost enough to bring me to tears. It was clear to everyone and not just the friends that Mike and Tina were soul mates it was clear in the words that his dad just spoke. The idea that Mike wasn't going in there to save his girlfriend but his future bride; made me realize what exactly Mike stood to lose if he didn't act. He really would die for her if he had to. "Quinn!"

I turned around at that to see Finn, Kurt, and Burt making their way through the crowd to get to me. It was clear that Kurt had been crying undoubtedly from Blaine being stuck inside the school. "Where is Blaine? Is he ok? I can't get a hold of him. What if he is already dead?" Kurt kept crying into a cloth towel as he gave me a hug. "All we know is the first floor has been cleared and there are two shooters. None of the glee students have been seen yet but we have narrowed down the possibility of where they are." Mike Sr. started to say as I wasn't sure if I could speak without crying or losing my voice. It seemed like I haven't had a drink of water in years at this point. "Mike and Quinn seemed to think they are in the video room going over the tape from sectionals." "Where is Mike? I figured he would have been one of the first ones up here." Finn said clearly upset but not as emotional as the rest of us were. "Michael and Noah went into the school to find them." "Are they nuts? They are going to get themselves killed." Finn answered back. "Rachel is in there too. She stopped by as soon as we got back to say hi to everyone. Now I understand you might think it is dumb that they went in there for Tina but just think about it now with the girl you almost married in the same situation." I told Finn as I found my voice is the slight anger I felt from his words. "Rachel is in the school?"

Finn was completely stunned now too and he looked as if someone had just kicked his puppy. "Yeah she is, and Puck took off to go in there without even hesitating. He would have gone in there to save anyone of them but as soon as he heard Rachel was in there, nothing else mattered to him but getting to her. You kept telling us she is the love of your life last year but you clearly didn't mean it. If she meant that much to you, you would have acted the same. I have seen what true love does to someone this afternoon and you aren't going through the steps the way you should." I finished and then turned back to the school to watch for anything to indicate that some of my best friends in the world were ok but there was nothing. "Let me at the son of a bitch who is threatening Brittany's life! I will go all Lima Heights on his ass and he will wish he has never been born!" It was clear that Santana had arrived.

I had just explained everything to her and watched as she went from pissed to concerned thinking of Brittany in the school. "Why the hell aren't we doing something? I need to get in there; how did Puck and Chang get in?" "We don't know Santana. Please just stay here and wait. I'm sure Mike got to Tina and he wouldn't let anything else happen to the others. They probably all know that you are down here waiting just like the rest of us." "I will stay for now but I swear if anything happens before we hear from them, I'm going in there and no one will be able to stop me." The fire was burning in her eyes as she stood on the other side of Kurt who still had an arm wrapped around me. "That is true love Finn." I looked up and told him as he was just staring at the school watching like the rest of us.

GLEE

Puck and I had made it to the staircase that would put us a few steps away from the door leading to the audio room. We were laying flat against the steps trying to look into the hallway to see if it was clear. "I don't see anyone." I breathed so quietly that it was almost mouthed. "Send them the text now." Puck and I had discussed that they had probably locked the door and that we should send a message when we got close so they would open it for us right away. **Open the door for us** We just laid there against the steps until we faintly heard the door unlock and open and saw Sam's face in the sliver we could see into the doorway. Gently as possible, I got to my feet and made the four steps and three feet to the room with Puck right on my heels.

As soon as I made it into the room, Tina had run into my arms and started kissing me. We both dropped to our knees as we made it back to the corner. "You came for me", Tina said we when we finally broke apart after a few seconds. "I will always come for you Tina. We were already in the building when you sent the message." "A part of me knew that you wouldn't just wait outside for me. I knew you would come to find me on your own. I love you so much Mike; I was so scared that we were going to die or something." "Hey, you never have to worry about that. I will always come to get you, no matter what. I love you Tina and nothing will get in that way." I pulled her back to me hugging her so tight that I was almost suffocating her. Looking to the left of me, I saw Puck wrapped around Rachel's small body holding her close as she just cried onto his shirt. "We really need to get out of here." I announced then and we started to strategize.

GLEE

We were still standing as a group with Kurt leaning on me for support when I heard my phone ding from my front pocket. I pulled it out to see a message from Puck's phone. **Everyone is fine. We found them. Mr. Shue shot. Trying to make our way out now.**

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! This is part two of the three part story. I hoped you enjoyed this part as much as the first. Tune in tomorrow for the last part to see what happens to our favorite characters. Thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

"They found them! All of them are ok and are trying to get out now!" I yelled so only our little group that kept getting larger with family and friends could hear me. They all started sighing in relief or expressing soft comments of happiness except for Finn. A small smile crossed his face before he sat down in the spot where he was just standing. "This is good news Finn. Rachel and the rest of them are ok. Mike and Puck will get them safely out. If you are upset with me about earlier I'm very sorry. I let my nerves get the best of me and I didn't handle it correctly." I told him as I kneeled down beside him so only he would hear me. "I signed up for the army for my father; to put his name back on everyone's honorable list. Up until now we have just done drills and exercises for the real thing when it comes. I come home and the real thing is going on right in front of me and the first thing I did was choke. It should have been a no brainer and I should have been the first one in the building to help them but my cowardness got in the way." "Finn, this is an extreme event that no one can ever be ready for or plan for. You are not a coward for not going in there where there is real danger happening. The army wouldn't have sent you in there alone like Mike and Puck so it isn't the same. You are going to great things in the army but you have to take the time to be great. It doesn't just come naturally." "I should have gone in there to save her."

It figured then that he was struggling with two separate gilts in this moment. There was a part of him that was disappointed in the serviceman he was training to become for not running in there to safe other lives. The other one seemed to have a little more of a hold of him though and it was the half that was telling him he should have ran in there to save the love of his life. Although I'm still not convinced that they are meant to be together. "Do you love her and I mean can't breathe or see the stars straight without her?" Finn turned his head back to the school for a bit while he thought the question over in his head. That was the proof I needed right there. You don't have to think about a question like that when you are that in love with someone. "I guess no. I have a deep love for her but it clearly wasn't enough to make me run into the school to save her." "That was kind of what I thought. It isn't a bad thing Finn but you need to tell Rachel this so you can both move on. It isn't fair to either of you to keep living in the maybe of things. You need to move on." "Thanks Quinn, who knows maybe Puck really will get the girl." "They both would be lucky then."

Finn and I shared a hug then but stayed like that as it turned more into just sitting close with each other while we waited for anything new. It was then that we heard two loud gun shots that were close together and in the part of the building that was very close to us. "That sounded like it came from where the audio room should be." Kurt said in a numb voice as Finn and I got to our feet and we all huddled together then. Santana started to shake while Kurt and I had tears starting to roll down our cheeks. **Shots fired, shots fired. We have both shooters in our custody. One in cuffs the other has bullet in leg. A civilian went down in fire and has yet to move. Send in paramedics to the second floor the boy has a Mohawk and deep green t-shirt on.** We all heard the police scanner say that was just on the other side of the tape. People around us started to cheer but all I could feel was Finn holding me up as my knees apparently went weak without me realizing it. Puck was shot.

GLEE

"The first floor is completely clear and there are policemen every few feet down there. Since we are not trying to sneak around the police to get out of here, all we have to worry about is getting down to the first floor. Thankfully we have the steps right here so it shouldn't be too hard. We will go in groups so we don't have to worry about them catching all of us at once. Got it?" Mike said and we all nodded in understanding. The thinking was that Puck was going to open the door and check to make sure the coast was clear before any of them went running out. He would stay there and then close the door back again when they were in the clear. We were going in three groups with two minutes separating the times that we would run out to the steps.

The first group that was going to go was Joe, Amy, Janie, Sam, and Artie. Joe was going to look after the two freshman girls who were panicking the most while Sam carried Artie out. The second group was going to be Sugar, Kyle, Jake, Mike, and I. Puck was going to be the last one out with the rest of the last group to make sure no one got left behind. Rachel wasn't thrilled about that but Puck didn't give her a choice. This whole experience and the last 5 minutes really showed me how much I always thought Rachel had picked the right guy. I thought Puckelberry was always better than Finchel and knew that they would find some way back to each other. Rachel moved to give Puck a big squeeze before he walked over to the door to make sure the coast was clear; only proving my suspicions. "Ok, are you guys ready?" Puck asked releasing Rachel and quietly crept to the door.

Puck stood up to see in the hallway through the window that looked clear. Gently he opened it as the first group made their way to the door to get ready to run on Puck's cue. Sam pushed Artie's wheelchair up next to the door so he could just grab Artie and run as Artie unbuckled his seat belt. "Remember, once you get downstairs, put Artie somewhere and get some police heading up this way just in case." Mike whispered close to Sam's ear. Puck started shaking his hand that was facing us that meant for the group to start running. They took off as fast but quiet as they could to the steps running down them. Puck said he was going to stand by the doorway until he saw the last head go out of his sight and knew the shooters wouldn't be able to see them either.

Once the door was closed again, Mike kept an eye at the window just to make sure that the first escape didn't throw any red flags to the shooters. "One down, two to go", Puck said as he made his way back to the corner. "Be careful out there, once this is all over, I will tell you all the New York stories I have. I promise." Rachel told me and pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry babe. If you get shot in the arm, my dad will buy you a fake one so you don't have a nub." Sugar told Rory before she blew him a kiss as the second group started to move toward the door. "Ok, second group get ready." Mike said as he moved from the window to crouch down and give me an intense kiss before moving behind me in the line we formed. Puck went by the door again. "Ready?" We nodded our heads as he gently opened the door and looked out into the hallway. It must have been clear because he started to wave his hand. Sugar was the first one out with one of the new guys following but by the time the third one got to the door Puck started to curse and I knew something was going on. "He's coming! We need to go now!" He said in a deep quiet voice that seemed to echo the room.

Everything after that was a blur. Puck twisted his body out into the hallway the same time that Mike had turned around to grab the arms of everyone else in the corner to start huddling them towards the door.

GLEE

I first heard a faint sound squeaking on the stair case that was located right in the middle of the hallway coming down from the third floor and then saw his body as he was turning to the second set of steps. That was when I started to cuss because only two had gone from this group and they weren't even in the clear yet and I saw no signs of the help Sam was supposed to get yet. I turned around to see all of the scared pairs of eyes looking at me but I concentrated the most on Rachel's that were horrified and it killed me. She had to be safe and I knew I would do anything to make that happen. Nothing would stop me from keeping any harm away from her. "He's coming! We need to go now!" I told them and Mike must have know exactly what I meant because he was turning to grab the others still in the corner and got them to move to the door because we were all going now. Rory grabbed Brittany's hand just as I stepped into the hallway to give them some time to get away without looking at Rachel. She was the only one who could have stopped me from doing this heroic move. It made the most sense that it should be me though as I wasn't in school, I didn't have a career, or getting engaged soon to my high school sweetheart. Mike had told me about proposing soon in the ride over here when he was freaking out about getting to Tina.

"Well if it isn't Puck, the king of all bullies here at McKinley. I couldn't have asked for a better grand finale than this. You are the reason for all of my problems in the first place. You were the one who started tossing me in dumpsters and throwing slushies at me in the first place just because I was a music student. It's funny how things have changed now. You are the one who is begging for me to stop instead of the other way around." Adam said as he entered the hallway and was clearly surprised by my appearance but was undoubtedly happy about it. "Adam, I didn't do that stuff the last two years that I was at school. I'm sorry for the year I did do that to you though." Trying to pull all the strings I could to keep him occupied while the other got out and so he wouldn't kill me too. I really wanted the chance to get out of here and kiss the crap out of Rachel. "You might not have actually done anything but you started it all leading the way for other jocks to follow in your footsteps." Rory, Brittany, and some other freshman I didn't know ran out as he was talking and it got his attention but the gun never moved from me.

"Oh I see you had to come save the special freaks that you became friends with. Do you only go after certain freaks or are we all welcome to share the same space with you now?" He shouted as I saw Blaine and Rachel run through causing my body to relax since she wasn't in danger anymore. Rachel was safe and that was what my ultimate goal for this adventure was. "I don't have any problem with freaks anymore. In fact, I consider myself a freak and would never do any of the bone headed moves I did back then again." Mike and Tina ran out then and I knew I had to wrap this up somehow or my number was going to be up. "Yeah right, you have nothing that makes you a freak. There is nothing holding me back from shooting you right now to prove a point to all jocks who think they are invincible." Adam raised the gun and it was even with my chest now. Maybe I wasn't going to kiss Rachel tonight.

Rachel let out a blood curdling scream then. I turned my head a fraction to my right to see her trying to run up the steps but Mike had pulled her into a death lock and was trying to pull her back down the steps while she fought with him. He would keep her safe for me since this was the end of my road. I knew she wasn't completely happy with Finn but he would make sure she would be ok and that was better than nothing at this point. I closed my eyes turning back to face Adam while keeping an image of Rachel fresh in my mind. Opening my eyes to face him, I saw his hand flex as he started to pull the trigger the same time that Mr. Shue jumped up as best as he could from his position on the floor close to Adam. He has his hand on his stomach where the bullet must have gone through while running over to Adam to knock him over. The gun shot off the same time that the two of them collided and fell to the floor. That was when I felt the bullet starting to rip through my skin and it caused me to fall to the ground. As I was closing my eyes, I saw a policeman coming up the stairs and shot the other gunman in the leg as he had been behind Adam the whole time. "Noah, stay with me please!" I heard Rachel screaming next to my face just as everything went dark.

GLEE

Finn was still holding on to me while I just cried into his shirt. "He will be ok Quinn; he has to be ok for all of us." Finn kept repeating as he was rubbing my back. This was a nightmare and I can't deal with this. I need to know what is going on even though Puck and I weren't together we still had a history. "Oh my gosh, its Blaine, I see Blaine!" I heard Kurt shout and he took off under the tape to run to Blaine. I looked up from Finn's shoulder then to see them all making their way out of the school. All of the new freshmen were out of the school first followed by Blaine, Joe, Brittany, Rory, and Sugar. Santana took off faster than I had ever seen her run before while Brittany started running back to her. I kept looking to see Sam, Artie, Mike, and Tina. It looked like Sam was pushing Artie but I'm pretty sure he was using his wheelchair to hold himself up. Mike was wrapped around Tina as much as he could but let go with one of his arms when the parents got to them. The five of them were in a big huddle that was hugging each other. It was then that I saw the two paramedics that had run inside coming out with Mr. Shue on the stretcher with Rachel walking behind them while holding on to the side of Puck that wasn't shot.

I went running then to Rachel and Puck. I smiled at all the others that I had passed including Mr. Shue who was awake until I made it to Rachel and wrapped her in a hug even though she never let go on Puck. "I was terrified that the train would be the last time I had ever saw you." I told Rachel while the tears kept coming down and then looked over to Puck. "Don't ever scare us like that again." "Yeah because it was my goal to get shot; it's a bonus that I have a gun scar now. All the greatest badasses have gunshot stories." Puck joked as Finn came to us then as a paramedic came through also. "Mr. Puckerman, we need to really get you to the hospital to get your shoulder fixed. Plus I'm sure your mom will want to talk to you right away." "I will be right there Noah. Wait for me." "Always Berry" I used that as my cue and walked over to Sam who was just walking around with his hands on his head looking lost. "Hey, are you ok?" I asked and he collapsed against me and started to cry. "It's ok Sam, I'm here and I won't go anywhere."

GLEE

I gave Finn a small squeeze once Noah had left with the paramedic and then took a quick step back. "I'm so glad you are ok. Are you hurt?" "Uh no, Noah went out of his way to make sure I was ok and that is why he ended up getting shot in the shoulder." "Yeah that sounds like him. He has always been a little paranoid when it comes to you. I guess that is because he really does love you." "I was thinking the same thing. How is the army treating you?" "Pretty good; I mean it is hard work but it is all worth it. I miss you though." "I miss you too Finn but think this space was also a really good thing." "I have actually been thinking about that. The distance has made me realize that maybe we aren't meant to be together." "It hurts to admit it but I think you are right. We weren't meant to be together Finn. I'm sorry." I reached into my bag and pulled out the ring Finn gave me last year and laid it in his hand. "I will always love you Finn" "I love you too Rachel. You better get to Puck; he needs you." I gave him another hug and then turned to run to the ambulance to catch up with Noah.

"You're not going with Finn?" Noah asked as I climbed in next to the stretcher he was lying on in the ambulance. "No, uh I wanted to stay with you Noah if that's ok." "Yeah that's fine with me Berry. Just hope he doesn't get too jealous since you are his on break fiancé." Why is it that I have to have these feeling for someone who can aggravate me so much! "Believe it or not Noah but it is possible that you don't know everything! Has the last hour meant nothing to you? I have never been so scared in my life and the first time that I felt a little better was when I saw you running through the door to save me. Why is it that I have all of these feelings for you when you irritate me so much? Not that you deserve an explanation, but I just gave the ring back to Finn." I told him as I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to give my best pissed off expression before I ended up ducking my head down. "You are just as irritating Berry. I have been watching your back and trying to take care of you for the last 3 and a half years to have you run back to Finn every time. Never once have you given us a fair chance even though I have been crazy about you this whole time. It became clear to me today though that I think I'm in love with you. When Quinn told me you were in the school I lost all trains of thought and could only think on saving you."

"You love me?" I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were a little watery but they were also full of truth. "I have loved you for a long time now but didn't realize it until today." "Why would you say that to me now, Noah?" "What the hell Rachel? We just went through a shooting that proved just how much I love you and you are mad about the timing?" "There isn't anything we can do about this now. I'm living in New York going to school and you are in California with your own business. I can't go through the aggravation of another long distance relationship." "I left California Berry. If you want I will move to New York with you and work on my music career." "You would move for me." "I would do anything for you Berry." I leaned over to give him a kiss and ended up wrapping my arms around him forgetting about his injury until he pulled back groaning in pain. "Oh, I'm so sorry" "No problem babe, I'm a badass." The paramedic closed the doors then and I saw Mike and Tina through the window. He had his arms around her and was kissing her with a passion that could have set the whole area on fire. It was hard not to look at them with jealous feelings but I felt Noah's hand moved around mine at the second. "That's us now. We have that kind of love." I smiled back at him. "Oh you think so?" "Yeah, I know so babe. Mike plans on proposing to her tonight. He doesn't want to wait until it's too late to make her his wife. Same goes for me babe; I plan to make you my wife one day." The smile that stretched across my face felt like it was never going to disappear.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I hope you all enjoyed this story! It was one I had wanted to publish for awhile but just didn't know how people would react to it. So thanks again **


End file.
